Lori Grimes
TV Series= was a main character who first appeared in the in the series, and was the tritagonist and lead female from to episode "Killer Within". She is the deceased wife of Rick Grimes and the mother of Carl and Judith Grimes. Believing Rick to be dead, she joined Shane Walsh to Atlanta, and counted on him to keep her and Carl safe, during which she began a sexual relationship with him. Overview Lori was a Caucasian female in her mid 30's with long dark brown hair and a slim figure. Lori is a strong, generous, independent, and emotional woman, but is also shown to be difficult and demanding at times. Having believed her husband to be dead and that the world was coming to an end, and trying her best to keep herself and Carl safe, Lori became extremely vulnerable and lonely. During this time she began a relationship with Shane, something that would cause her difficulty throughout the remainder of her life. With Rick's eventual return, she found herself with both extreme happiness and extreme guilt. She becomes torn between her husband and Shane; realizing they were both essential to her survival. However, her actions put Rick and Shane at odds, significantly more so with the revealing of her pregnancy. Throughout season two, she strives to ensure that her unborn child will be healthy, and wonders whether the baby should even be born into such a horrible world. After the farm is overrun, she becomes deeply disturbed by Rick's actions, as well as Carl's involvement in the death of Shane. As the third season began, Rick starts to shun her, something that pains her increasingly. However, Rick is devastated when he discovers that she died during childbirth. Appearances External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-| Comic Series= is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of ' and was the tritagonist and lead female of the series, up until Issue 48. She is the wife of Rick Grimes and mother of Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes. She is one of the main survivors from the camp located outside of Atlanta. Comparison to the TV Series *In the Comic Series, the paternity of Lori's baby is never officially determined, although Lori did express surprise and concern to Carol over how advanced her current stage of pregnancy is. It alludes to the possibility that she is too far along for the baby to have been conceived with Rick. *In the Comic Series, Lori doesn't seem upset that Carl killed Shane; whereas in the TV Series, it may be to the contrary. She attempts to convince Rick that taking charge and knocking some sense into Shane would be good in "Triggerfinger", but is horrified when she finds out that Rick had, in fact, killed Shane in "Beside the Dying Fire". *Lori's death, along with the birth of her child in the TV Series, differs from the Comic Series. In the TV Series, Lori's child is delivered into the world via emergency Cesarean-Section, which causes her extreme pain, shock, and substantial blood loss causing her to lose consciousness and ultimately die. She is then shot in the head by Carl to prevent reanimation. In the Comic Series, however, Lori gives birth to Judith naturally and is able to spend most of her remaining time alive caring and being with her. However, both her and her child are killed when Lori is shot in the abdomen by Lilly Caul during their escape from The Governor's raid on The Prison. This causes her to collapse onto the floor, crushing and instantly killing the newborn child. *In the Comic Series, Lori often had trouble killing walkers and would often fumble with her gun, with Carl saving her on more than one occasion. In the TV Series, however, Lori did not have much difficulty in killing walkers and was proficient with her gun, making many head shots without panicking. *Lori is 27 in the Comic Series; whereas she is in her mid-30's in the TV Series. Appearances Trivia *Lori is one of the characters Robert Kirkman misses and regrets killing. **Lori was originally going to die in #47, but her death was postponed to #48. *In the script book says that Lori is 27 years old, this was changed without any problem as it was never actually stated in the comic book her age. She would be 32 in 2003, as she is younger thar Rick, 34 years old, by 2 years. *In the original pilot for the Comic Series, Lori was originally supposed to be named "Carol".2 *Lori was the first known woman to give birth in the Comic Series since the start of the outbreak, the second one being Maggie Greene. *Every member of the Grimes family have been shot at some point in time. *Rick got shot prior to the apocalypse by an unnamed criminal, causing him to fall into a coma. He was later shot in the first attack on the prison by Woodbury and was pierced by an arrow in All Out War by Dwight. *Carl was shot in the chest by Otis and later in the eye by Douglas Monroe, both times being accidental. *Lori and Judith were shot by Lilly Caul during the final prison assault. External links _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Incompetent Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimwits Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Deceased